1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of photographic lenses and, more particularly, to a lens baffle for a still or video camera in a portable electronic device.
2. Background
Cameras, and imaging systems generally, typically use sun shields, such as shades or hoods, for shielding the lens assembly from stray light. Such sun shields protrude from the imaging system, thereby adding both volume and weight. In addition to sun shields, imaging systems may use multiple baffles or vanes outside the optical path. Baffles are typically placed perpendicular to the optical path of an imaging system in order to block the propagation of stray light.